Time Ago
by mz6
Summary: Pencaharian, trauma, dan cinta. Yang berawal dari masa lalu. Cinta masa kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka. BAD SUMMARY- - KYUMIN. GS. NEWBIE. CHAPTERED. TYPO(s)
1. Chapter 1

Author : mz6 (newbie)

Cast : ikutin aja ya :*

Warning : Out of original caracter. GS for UKE.

HAPPY READING. LEAVE A COMMENT, NE?!

* * *

><p>"<em>aishh, Kyu<em>_nnie O__ppa, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menamatkan level game terakhirku!"_

"_aku tidak mau __Ming__.." balasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya._

"_kau sangat menyebalkan, __O__ppa!" teriak__ Sungmin –gadis yang dipanggil Ming tadi-__ seraya bangkit dari duduknya__ dan pergi menjauh__._

"_yak!__ Lee Sungmin__! Mau__kemana kau? Akukan hanya bercanda! Kembali kau!"_

"_SHIRIO!" teriaknya tanpa menoleh sama sekali._

* * *

><p><strong>15 tahun kemudian…<strong>

"ada keributan apa di sana?" Tanya seorang pria pada asistenya yang kebetulan sedang melintasi lobby rumah sakit ternama Seoul.

"maaf Tuan, saya tidak tahu." jawab sang asisten.

"yasudah, lebih baik sekarang kita segera menemui Appa sebelum dia mengamuk."

"baik." jawab asistenya patuh.

Hanya tertinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai lift, t secara tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Nama itu… dengan cepat, pria itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Mencoba menemukan asal suara, dan matanya tertuju pada seorang perawat yang sedang berlari mengejar seseorang melewati pintu kaca rumah sakit.

"tuan.."

"tuan Cho…"

"tuan Cho Kyuhyun…" panggil asistenya yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ne? A-Ayo jalan." Jawabnya kikuk dan hanya dibalas anggukan bingung dari asistennya.

* * *

><p>Cho Kyuhyun POV<p>

'Lee Sungmin' hanya nama itu yang terus terulang dalam otakku. Apakah gadis itu? Apakah itu Lee Sungmin-ku? Ming-ku?

_T__ing.. _

Dentingan lift berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan langkah tak pasti aku memasuki ruang VVIP yang kutuju.

"Aaa.. Kyuhyun-ah, akhirnya kau datang. Kenapa lama sekali, hm?" sambut ibuku ramah.

"Kau pasti tahu, Eomma.. macet." Jawabku sekenanya. Dan tentu saja Eomma yang mendapat balasan seperti itu pun mengluarkan _deathglare_-nya padaku. _Ck. Apa perduliku?!_

Pandanganku terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping Appa. Yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya yang… menilai?

"Baru saja aku ingin menghubungi pak Jung untuk menarikmu kesini kalau kau masih di kantor sekarang." Kata Appa ketika aku sudah berdiri di sisinya. _Apa-apaan dia itu?_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Cepatlah Appa, aku masih ada rapat setelah ini."balasku sudah tidak sabar.

"Sabarlah anak muda…" balasnya lagi, dan sekarang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Mengingat Appa yang selalu menampakkan wajah seriusnya padaku. Tapi sekarang tengah tersenyum?

"ini tuan Lee Seunghyun, rekan bisnisku dari CieL department store. Dan tuan Lee, ini anak lelakiku, Cho Kyuhyun." Lanjut Appa mengenalkan kami berdua.

_Lee Seunghyun__? Bukankah __waku itu A__ppa cerita padaku nama__ sahabat__nya__ itu Lee Kangin__? atau aku yang lupa? Ah tidak mungkin, aku yakin namanya__ Lee Kangin__._

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Salamku dengan membungkuk 90 derahat padanya, dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan kecil darinya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Kyu.. Dulu aku pernah menceritakan tentang sahabatku, 'kan?" mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu pun aku mengangguk, membenarkan perkataannya.

"15 tahun yang lalu, Kangin, Leeteuk serta putri mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mereka pun langsung dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat, tapi sehari dari kecelakakan itu terjadi sahabatku dan istrinya meninggal. Tapi tidak dengan putri tunggal mereka. Meski keadaannya sangat parah, setidaknya… dia selamat." Lanjut Appa dengan wajah yang merasa sanga terpukul.

"Dan dulu kau sering bercerita pada Noonamu tentang gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin, 'kan? Apa kau tidak menyadari nama pria dihadapanmu dengan nama gadis kecilmu itu mempunyai kemiripan? Aku yakin otakmu sangat mengerti apa yang aku maksud." Lanjut Appa dengan wajah yang serius.

Lee Senghyun dengan Lee Sungmin? *dalam huruf hangeul, 'Sung' di tulis dengan 'seung'* Lee ... aku menatap Appa tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau benar, Kyu. Mereka kakek dan cucu." jawab Appa yang langsung memahami ekspresiku. Aku terpaku. Kenapa ini sangat sulit untuk diterima akal sehatku?

"Dan sekarang aku akan meminta tolong padamu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi…." Ujar tuan Lee.

* * *

><p>Lee Sungmin POV<p>

"Minnie!" teriak Ryeowook yang masih saja mengejarku.

Dia menahan pintu mobilku dengan tangannya yang terulur dari belakang tubuhku. Mau tidak mau aku pun memutar tubuhku agar menatap wajahnya, _apa yang sebenarnya __kau__ inginkan, hah?_

"Apa?" Tanyaku ketus

"Ayolah, Minnie... kau tidak akan keluar hanya karena masalah ini, 'kan? Aku yakin, semua dokter yang berada di dalam sana juga pernah mengalami apa yang kau alami sekarang. Kau itu tidak me…"

Ku tatap Ryeowook tajam dan setidaknya itu berhasil untuk membuat mulutnya itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau. Sangat. Cerewet. Kau, tahu?" tanyaku dengan berusaha menekan emosi ke titik terendah saat ini, tentu saja masih menatapnya sama, tajam.

"Nng.. Minnie... Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kau berhenti hanya karena tidak…"

"Wookie-ku sayang… bisakah kau diam? Dan apa tadi yang kau katakan? 'hanya'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hah?" kali ini tingkat kesabaranku benar-benar menipis. Dan Ryeowook sepertinya masih belum mau menyerah. _B__aik, kata lihat siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir__, nona Kim, __say__a__ng__..._

"Aku tahu apa alasanmu menjadi dokter, Minnie. Aku tahu…"

"Apa? Apa alasanku menjadi dokter Wookie? kenapa kau bisa tahu alasanku menjadi dokter, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu? Jadi... APA ALASANKU, WOOKIE?! KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriakku frustasi.

_Cukup. Ini cukup. Aku harus benar-benar keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. _

Aku bergegas masuk kedalam mobilku, meninggalkan Wookie yang masih memtung syok dan melajukan mobilku kencang.

* * *

><p>Author POV<p>

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya tuan Lee pada Sngmin yang sedang terduduk di hadapannya.

"Haraboji… Kau tahu, kalau aku paling tidak menyukai yang namanya perjodohan. Jadi tolong, lebih baik Haraboji berhenti memaksaku. Sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada final.

Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan memilih patuh, kalau masih ingin hidup, tapi tidak untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Haraboji-nya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, 'kan, apa pun yang kau pilih, tidak akan merubah keputusanku kedepannya." ucapnya santai menghiraukan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta pendapaku, Haraboji-ku tersayang?" tanyanya dingin yang langsung berjalan menghampiri pintu ruangan itu berniat pergi sebelum emosinya meledak. Lagi.

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu kalau ini pesan terakhir yang Appa-Eomma-mu sampaikan padaku, Cucuku tercinta?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Gerakan Hyera yang menghampiri pintu pun terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan Heeaboji-nya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya syok.

"Ayahmu hanya meminta agar aku merawatmu dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita untuk sementara, yang tentunya tidak akan mungkin langsung diberikan pada gadis berumur lima tahun yang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya, bukan? Anakku menyuruh pengacaranya untuk membuka surat wasiatnya ketika kau genap 20 tahun Sungmin-ah. Dan masalah ini, ini benar-benar pesan terakhirnya sebelum anak kebanggaanku itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

"Tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah dan kakek, aku… tidak ingin mengecewakan anakku dan menjerumuskan cucuku satu-satunya ini jatuh ketangan yang salah. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku Sungmin-ah.." jelasnya panjang dengan raut wajah lelah yang sangat ketara di wajah tuanya itu.

"Haraboji… apa kau tahu… kau… baru saja membuatku… bingung."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>N.P :<p>

Yaaaaa \\. Absurd. Berantakan. Jelek. Typo(s). Norak. Ancur. Ya, saya udah tahu itu. Maafkan saya, chingudeul. Tapi thanks buat yang udah baca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya #WAJIB. Gomawo. Bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : mz6 (newbie)

Cast : ikutin aja ya :*

Warning : Out of original caracters. GS for UKE. **REMAKE** from Movyssi.

HAPPY READING. LEAVE A COMMENT, NE?! HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><em>cerita sebelumnya...<em>

"Ayahmu hanya meminta agar aku merawatmu dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita untuk sementara, yang tentunya tidak akan mungkin langsung diberikan pada gadis berumur lima tahun yang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya, bukan? Anakku menyuruh Hansoo-ssi -pengacara Kangin- untuk membukakan surat wasiatnya ketika kau sudah genap berumur 20 tahun Sungmin-ah. Dan untuk masalah ini, ini benar-benar pesan terakhirnya sebelum anak kebanggaanku itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya-" hela nafasnya pelan.

"-tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah dan kakek, aku… tidak ingin mengecewakan anakku dan menjerumuskan cucuku satu-satunya ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku Sungmin-ah.." jelasnya panjang lebar dengan raut wajah lelah yang sangat ketara di wajah tuanya itu.

"Haraboji… apa kau tahu… kau… baru saja membuatku… bingung." desis Sungmin rendah.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2...<em>

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari sang cucu tunggal malah membuat Tn. Lee terkekeh kecil. Pasalnya, seorang Lee Sungmin yang dikenalnya adalah gadis keras kepala yang memiliki tingkat ke-akut-an yang tinggi, tapi sekarang, gadis itu malah mengutarakan secara gamblang apa yang ada di kepalanya begitu saja.

"Kau bodoh, sayang." ejekan yang di lontarkan Tn. Lee sontak menyadarkan Sungmin akan dunia nyata.

"Berhentilah tertawa, kakek, dan jelaskan maksud ucapanmu itu tadi." tuntut Sungmin keras pada sang kakek. Persetan dengan tata krama dan sopan santun. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanya penjelasan akan hal yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Renungkan, sayang. Lelaki tua ini terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan kembali apa maksud ucapannya tadi." jawabnya santai sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang cucu yang tengah di selimuti aura tak senang.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun hanya menatap berkas yang tertumpuk 'manis' di hadapannya kosong. Tentu, fikirannya sedang tidak disini. Otaknya sedang bercabang akan beberapa hal. Dan lagi, hal yang baru saja di dengarnya terasa tiba-tiba, membuat kerja otaknya semakin bercabang dan melambat.<p>

"U-uh... Sial!" umpatnya frustasi. Diremasnya kencang rambut coklat gelap miliknya -yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat berantakan- menjadi semakin berantakkan.

"Ming... Mianhae..." dan hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya sambil menatap langit senja di balik kaca ruang kantornya.

**Flashback.**

'_O__ppa...__'_

'_H__n?__'_

'_O__ppa suka apa?__'_

'_H__n?__'_

'_A__pa yang oppa suka?__'_

'_A__ku suka game, kau tahu itu, __M__ing.__'_

'_B__ukan itu maksudku!__'_

'_L__alu?'_

'_S__eperti ini, aku suka menatap langit.__'_

'_K__enapa?__'_

'_K__arena kata eomma, jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada seseorang, lihatlah langit, dan ungkapkan pesanmu, lalu biarkan angin yang berhembus membawa pesan itu kepada seseorang disana.__'_

'_D__an kau percaya? Lucu sekali.__'_

'_Y__ak! Tentu saja aku percaya! Karena eomma tak pernah berbohong padaku!__'_

'_O__h.__'_

'_J__adi, oppa..__'_

'_K__au.__'_

'_H__uh__?'_

'_...__'_

**Flashback end.**

"Kau mempercayai hal aneh, Ming, tetapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Dan sekarang..."

_'bogossiposeo, __M__ing. Jeongmal.'_

"Aku melakukannya." lanjutnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan emosi yang sudah berada di puncaknya. Ntah itu masalah perjodohan, alasan tiba-tiba yang kakeknya ucapkan tentang perjodohan konyol tadi -itu menurutnya- dan masalah rumah sakit bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya.<p>

Rasanya, Sungmin ingin sekali menangis akan segala masalah yang menimpanya. Bukan. Bukan karena dia gadis yang cengeng atau manja atau lain sebagainya, nyatanya Sungmin hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah yang mendesaknya sedemikian rupa dan tanpa bisa di bagi dengan siapa pun.

"Apa jadinya ya jika aku terjun dari sini?" gumamnya pelan sambil menerawang jauh ke dasar kolam renangnya -yang kedalamannya setinggi 3 meter- yang secara langsung tepat berada di bawah balkon kamarnya -lantai 3.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dalam sunyi, Sungmin hanya menatap tanpa adanya pergerakan sedikitpun. hingga akhirnya hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

_'tok.. tok... tok...'_ pintu kamarnya terketuk pelan.

"Siapa? masuk saja." perintahnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Nyatanya, jarak pintu kamarnya dengan balkon -tempat sekarang dia berada- cukup jauh.

Lama Sungmin menunggu, tapi tidak ada siapa pun yang masuk.

'mungkin hanya maid yang ada perlu' fikirnya santai. Hingga dentingan suara jam dikamarnya membuatnya bangkit dan beniat untuk masuk dan beristirahat. Tetapi...

"Hai!" sapa seorang pria yang tengah terduduk santai di tempat tidur miliknya.

"K-kau..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>N.P :<strong>

Hai. Aku balik nih.. hehe. Sorry for Typo(s). Tapi thanks buat yang udah baca plus nge-review.

Oh ya, aku mau jawab atas komentarnya:

**ovallea**, iya, ini ff remake. Remake-an dari karyanya movyssi. Maaf ya kalo kurang nyaman atas typonya^^

**dewi. **, bingung ya? Sama aku juga. *loh? Pasti di jelasin kok. Tapi di chap-chap depan. Still will be wait the next chap? I hope you will. Hohoho^^

**minnie-minnie-mine**, thanks udah di kasih tau yang bener. ^^

**Cho jisun**, makasih udah mau baca. Dan makasih juga kritiknya, aku usahain, tapi ga janji ya^^v.

**Cloudswan**, yes, ini remake. Maaf lupa ngasih "remake" di warningnya. Yes. Stay with kyumin^^

**TiffyTiffanyLee**, oke. Udah lanjut ya^^ nanti bakal di jelasin kok^^

**mingyust**, iya, soalnya ini remake. Maaf lupa ngasih tau di warning.

**kyuxmine**, yes. Maaf typo editing-nya.

And thanksful for the guests... By the way, jangan manggil aku Author, thor, min, admin, etc. But panggil aja mz, six or anything you want. Im 97 line_._ Hihihi. oh ya, bagi yang minta lebih panjang, maaf, chap ii malah lebih pendek. ini emang dari sananya. tolong di mengerti. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu lagi ya #WAJIB. Gomawo. Bow.

*kalo mau update cepet minnimal yang komen ada 20 orang ya. aku tunngu loh ya review kalian. muach! hehehe :*


End file.
